Moogle vs Furby
by BarrySun
Summary: it looks like a Furby and a Moogle fights to the death. and don't Read Team Rocket fans, they got bashed here


been a while since I last post a fanfic.  
  
it's because I've been playing the Ruby verson of pokemon, Final Fantasy 9.  
  
so let's get the fic started.  
  
the Arena/day  
  
Spyro and Link (the one from N64)  
  
Link: and we're back  
  
Spyro: and this time.  
  
it's going to be a battle with one of Elko's Moogles from Final Fantasy 9  
  
vs a Furby from Jessie and James from Team Rocket.  
  
Link: just incase you are wondering how Team Rocket got a furby,  
  
well, just check the fic, "A furby for Team Rocket"  
  
Spyro: let's meet the fighters.  
  
Elko comes in with a Moogle.  
  
making some people cheer and some boo.  
  
Elko: (to her moogle)  
  
alright, remember your training for this. (I made this up)  
  
the Moogle: Don't worry, kupo,  
  
I'll beat the stuffing out of this Furby, kupo  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth comes in with a furby.  
  
making the crowd boo.  
  
James: Jessie?   
  
are you sure this furby will fight the moogle and not   
  
attack us?  
  
Jessie: don't worry,  
  
I've got this Furby under control.  
  
so we won't need to worry about this thing attacking us.  
  
Meowth: and I'll get out the secret weapon just incase that little Moogle is about to beat up  
  
Jessie and James: right.  
  
The furby and Moogle entered the ring.  
  
Pikapal walks between the fighters.  
  
Pikapal: alright!  
  
I want a good clean fight!  
  
no annoying the owners, no kissing, no singing "Oops I did it again".  
  
let's get it on  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Elko: alright moogle,  
  
go kick that Furby's butt!  
  
Moogle: right, kupo.  
  
Team Rocket: Go furby!  
  
kill that little runt!  
  
Furby: I....shall....kill.....you....  
  
Moogle: Fire 2!  
  
The Moogle casts a powerful fire attack at the furby.  
  
Link: Hay!  
  
where did that Moogle get magic?  
  
Spyro: Adam has been playing Final Fantasy 3 for the SNES.  
  
I guess he musted used some of that game's idea with the killer Moogles   
  
Link: oh, so we have a killer furby vs a Killer Moogle?  
  
very funny  
  
the Furby: aaaaaahhhhhh!!!  
  
Oh..Yea!  
  
Killer Beam!  
  
The furby shoots a red beam from his forhead.  
  
but the Moogle avoids it.  
  
The Moogle: ha ha ha, kupo!  
  
You missed me, kupo!  
  
The Moogle tackles the furby and knocks him out.  
  
the Moogle: now for the kill,  
  
Bolt 3!  
  
The Moogle uses a powerful thunder attack and kills the Furby.  
  
Team Rocket: Oh no!  
  
Pikapal: Furby is dead and the winner is the team of Elko and her Moogle!  
  
Elko: Yay!  
  
you won, Moogle!  
  
Moogle: Oh yea!  
  
I'm the most powerful Moogle in the world, kupo!  
  
but Team Rocket wasn't about to play fair,  
  
they got out a rocket launcher and aims it at Elko and her Moogle.  
  
Jessie: this isn't over yet, you little brat!   
  
James: we don't know when to quit.  
  
Meowth: Let's cut to the chase!  
  
Pikapal: I don't think so, Team Rocket!  
  
Groundon, get over here and kill Team Rocket!  
  
Then a hugh, red, dinosure-like Pokemon came in.   
  
(Groundon is a pokemon from the ruby verison.)  
  
then Team Rocket turns to Groundon in aw.  
  
Jessie: What the....  
  
James: heck...  
  
Meowth: is that!?  
  
Pikapal: this is Groundon, a pokemon Adam caught from the Ruby Version of pokemon.  
  
he's been waken up by a guy from Team Magma.  
  
Jessie: Team Magma?  
  
I never heard of that kind of group.  
  
James: grrrr, those guys lefted Team Rocket out!  
  
Groundon: WEll, WELL, WELL,  
  
WHAT'S THE PROBLEM HERE?  
  
Pikapal: Team Rocket are about to fire rockets at the winners of this fight..  
  
Groundon: DON'T WORRY,  
  
I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth: Oh no!  
  
Groundon grabs Team Rocket and took them out of the stadium.  
  
Sound effects: Burrrrp!  
  
Spyro: Did Groudon...eat Team Rocket?  
  
Link: I think so.  
  
Pikapal: well, both, Furby and Team Rocket are dead,  
  
so this victory still goes to Elko and her Moogle!  
  
Elko and her Moogle: Oh yea!  
  
We make a great team, hugh, Moogle?  
  
Moogle: Kupo!  
  
Pikapal: well, Let's meet our Prize giver, Linoone!  
  
a Linoone shows up with a Golden Ribben  
  
Elko: Hay!  
  
a golden ribben!  
  
the Moogle: Yep, Kupo!  
  
Pikapal: and it's for you!  
  
Elko: thanks!  
  
Elko takes the Golden Ribben from the Linoone.  
  
Pikapal: that ribben can protect you from any abnormal status problems   
  
and makes you even more attractive person.  
  
Elko: Cool!  
  
(to her pet Moogle)  
  
let's go home!  
  
The Moogle: right, kupo!  
  
Elko and her Moogler leaves the stadium  
  
Spyro: so, that's it for our today's deathmatch!  
  
Link: so we say good fight, good night.  
  
End 


End file.
